overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Erya Uzruth
Erya Uzruth (エルヤー・ウズルス) was a worker and the leader of Tenmu. He and his slaves volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious large tomb. Appearance Personality Being confident of his own skill and talent, Erya was very arrogant. He looks down on people weaker than him in public. He also believes that humans are the most superior race, and it is natural that other 'inferior' races should obey humans. Background From his human supremacy ideology, people guess that Erya came from the Slane Theocracy. He bought magic caster elven slaves and treated them as little more than expendables. Though elven slaves are quite expensive, Erya has all the pay to himself and thus can afford new slaves whenever he wants. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc After the exploration of Nazarick's affiliated tombs was finished, Tenmu decides to explore the underground portion. Passing through a corridor without any monsters or traps, they eventually encountered training lizardmen and Hamsuke. Hamsuke challenges Erya to a duel to test its own progress as a warrior. Erya is beaten and killed by Hamsuke's martial arts. His body is then dismembered by the elven slaves. Abilities and Powers He was a top-class warrior comparable to Gazef, Brain, and Gagaran. It was confirmed that Erya was stronger than Brain in the past tournament of Re-Estize Kingdom. Martial Arts * Ability Boost: ''Raises overall strength of the body.'' * Greater Ability Boost: ''Greatly increases the overall strength of the body.'' * Shukuchi: ''Allows the user to close the distance without moving their feet.'' * Shukuchi Kai: ''Improved version of Shukuchi that allows the user to move freely in any direction.'' * Void Cutter: ''User fires an air slash. Does less damage the farther the target is.'' Relationships Elven Slaves Erya cares very little about the elves, to him they are just tools which he can can discard and easily replace. He cruelly uses them to satisfy his lust and depravity. When they are unable to accomplish a given task, he often uses violence to remedy his disappointment. Imina Erya holds the half-elf woman with disdain as much as she does for him. Due to his upbringing in the Slane Theocracy, he views her as second class citizen compared to main stock humans. He harbored perverted intentions for her wishing to use her as a replacement for one of his elven slaves, often imagining her at his mercy. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Erya is killed by Brain Unglaus, as Brain became a vampire under Shalltear Bloodfallen. * As one from the Slane Theocracy, Erya's name should have a baptismal one, however, rumor has it among the workers that he had forsaken it. Quotes * (To Workers): "Ay, trust me. Anyway, returning to the previous topic, I don’t mind letting someone else take leadership during this trip. As long as there are no special cases, I’ll follow the orders given. If we encounter battle, I don’t mind taking the front lines. I’ll let you guys witness my blade skills." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Workers Category:Warriors Category:Martial Art Users Category:Slane Theocracy Category:Baharuth Empire